


Stay

by dancingboba



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingboba/pseuds/dancingboba
Summary: Ellie's in college and she misses Colt.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	Stay

Studying was her best distraction. Cramming complex formulas into her head was the closest thing to succeeding in drowning any lingering thoughts and memories of this small part of her life filled with the thrills of fast cars and a boy who loved her with a fire that took her breath away. 

The memories haunted her. She’d lost count how many nights she’d dreamt about him, dreaming of the feel of his leather jacket wrapped around her, and of course that damming smirk he wears on his face.

Or the number of times she thought she’s losing her mind at the sound of motorcycle engines around campus. She knew by heart the powerful purr of the Cavalieri Novanta motorcycle engine, and none of these bikes on campus come even close to it; but she just had to see for herself, hoping one of these times she’s going to spot the boy her heart longed for.

But she’s greeted with disappointment every time, the dull ache in between her rib cages had never faded away. 

She was furiously scribbling her notes, trying to push away any brewing thoughts of him out of her mind when she heard the insistent knock on her door.

She ignored it at first, but eventually got up from her desk with a grimace, opening the door just a beeline, not even bothered to look and was ready to tell off whoever drunken moron had knocked at the wrong door.

“Took you long enough.”

Her entire body froze when she recognised the voice. Then her hand fell off the handle, letting the door swung open idly, when she caught a glimpse of a familiar leather jacket.

“…Colt?”

“Ellie.”

Her nails were digging into the skin of her palms so hard that they might draw blood, though she took comfort in the shooting pain that could only indicate this wasn’t just another bad dream. 

The dark eyes greeted her were tired, guarded, but she could still see the sparks and fire in them, staring at her with an intensity that made her stomach swoop.

He rocked back on his heels, hands stuffed in his pockets, eyebrows raised in question when she opened but quickly closed her mouth. She simply stepped aside to let him through into her room, his eyes never leaving her as he stood in the middle of her room, waiting for her to speak first.

“W-what are you doing here?” she stuttered.

“Told you I’d come find you.” He took a tentative step closer to her. “I’m here now, El.”

He hadn’t changed much, perhaps his hair looked slightly longer, the eyes tired, but he looked just the same as she remembered, just the same in her dreams. Even the scent of him hadn’t changed, drawing her in till she finally gave in and lunged at him in a hug.

The arms wrapped around her felt like home, a warm welcoming sensation that made her whole again. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, taking in the scent he’d missed far too long, his lips peppering kisses at the top of her head.

“I missed you, Ellie. You had no idea.”

“I missed you too.” she rasped, squeezing him a little tighter as if she’s afraid he might disappear into thin air, blinking furiously to stop the pricking tears from pooling around her eyes..

She had so much she wanted to ask him, so much to catch up on, so much to talk about. Her mind raced for the right words to say to him, but nothing came bubbling out of her lips.

Instead, they let their bodies do the talking, a language only known between the two of them, one that had not been lost, and never will, over their time apart.

The moment their lips found each other’s, there’s no stopping, as if the entire world stood still and nothing else mattered. Greedy hands and hungry lips moved feverently to make up for lost time, each kiss pouring how much they’ve missed each other, each touch a beg of apology for being apart for so long.

“I love you, El.”

“I love you too, Colt.”

Their bodies sung a beautiful melody with each other, a symphony of moans and breaths composed by the two of them, chords striking through the depths of their souls, each and every single note in harmony with their fluttering heartbeats.

They talked afterwards, in the warmth of each other’s arms on top of her bed sheets. She didn’t care if he would make witty remarks here and there; instead of getting mad, she smiled fondly at him, because that’s him, that’s home.

She told him about school, all the things he had missed while he was away hiding. He may not give a single shit about his own college experience, but he loved listening to hers and allowed himself to get lost in those expressive eyes of hers. In return, he told her about his progress in rebuilding the shop, though it’s evident he was trying to keep certain things vague, not wanting to burden her with some of the brutal details of a life living on the low.

She knew their reunion came with a timer, one that’s ticking closer and closer by each second, threatening to burst her happy bubble. It’s still not safe. He’d risked a lot to come all the way from the other side of the country to see her and their time was almost up. Without warning, her vision suddenly began to blur from the tears pricking in her eyes. 

_**“Do you think you could stay?”**_ Her voice cracked with desperation. It’s selfish, but she’d do anything if it meant she could hold onto this moment, happy and content in his arms, just a little longer.

“I wish I could, Ellie.”

The pooling tears in her eyes started streaming down her cheeks. She’s not ready for this to end, and the pained expression staring back at her didn’t help either. It hurt him as much as it hurt her. They needed each other like oxygen, the missing puzzle in each other’s lives. How’re they supposed to just get on with their separate lives after this?

“Just a little longer, please?” she pleaded. 

His touch was gentle, a stark contrast to his hardness and tough demeanor, as he brushed away her tears with his thumb, followed by soft kisses that traced the wet patches all over her cheeks.

“Okay.” he murmured and sealed his words with a kiss to her lips.

She had no idea how long they kissed. All she remembered was her clinging onto him as long as she could, and the comforting touch of his fingers combing through her hair that eventually lulled her into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

As she expected, the spot on the bed beside her was empty when she woke up. The tears hit her again, flowing uncontrollably, crying till she couldn’t breath anymore. Once again, she’s greeted with a familiar hollow feeling tugging so painfully in her chest.

She vaguely remembered the light brush of his lips on her cheek, the soft whispers against her ear when she was asleep. “Till next time, El. There will be a next time. And next time, I’ll stay. I promise.”

But until then, she’s going to have to learn all over again how to deal with the throbbing pain in her chest.


End file.
